dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
On the Loose
} |name = On the Loose |act = 3 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = The 3 mages.jpg |px = 270px |start = Meredith (Templar Hall) |end = Meredith (Templar Hall) |prereqs = N/A |location = Lowtown (night) The Hanged Man (Lowtown) Sewer Passage (Darktown) |rewards = 1200 XP |next = A Small Problem Best Served Cold |appearances = Dragon Age II }} On the Loose is an Act 3 main quest in Dragon Age II. Meredith requests that Hawke track down 3 dangerous apostates (Huon, Evelina, and Emile de Launcet) and bring them back dead or alive. Acquisition Speak to Knight-Commander Meredith at the Templar Hall in the Gallows. Walkthrough Templar Hall While speaking to the Knight-Commander, Hawke can respond "I am no ally of yours" to receive . If you are playing a mage Hawke, choosing the "I won't be used" response will result in Meredith pointing out that as an apostate, your continued freedom is at her sufferance. Otherwise, if Bethany is in Circle, she will point that out. When Hawke asks about her, Meredith responds, she is a good mage, but the knight-commander doesn't know what will happen if Hawke won't help her. Afterwards, you can talk to her assistant, Elsa, for information pertaining to the fugitives. You are now free to chase them down. Huon Lowtown (day) To track down Huon, head to the Kirkwall Alienage in Lowtown and speak with his wife Nyssa, if Merrill is with you she will explain the situation to her. Nyssa will tell you that he will be returning the next night. Leave Lowtown (you can just go into Merrill's house). Lowtown (night) Return at night to have Huon appear. Confront Huon, who will stab Nyssa and attack you with blood magic. He opens with a Paralyzing Hemorrhage, so try to avoid it and kill him quickly before cleaning up the shades. Upon death, he will drop the Boots of the Champion and Formula: Fell Poison. Evelina Darktown To track down Evelina, you just head to Darktown and talk to her adoptive children, Walter and Cricket. The first dialogue choice offers no companion approval changes. For the second choice, saying you'll help Evelina (diplomatic dialogue option) results in ; choosing the sarcastic or aggressive options results in . Enter the Sewer Passage a few steps to the north. Sewer Passage Fight two waves of demons and shades in the first clearing. There is a trap (Simple, 10 Cunning – 50 XP) in the next hallway. The next clearing has more demons and shades. The top of the stairs has another trap (Complex, 30 Cunning – 150 XP). You will find Evelina, who turns into an abomination. She's not too difficult to take down, and neither are her summonings. After the battle Walter and Cricket will talk about Evelina where you can choose to give them money (5 ). * Diplomatic response: you receive whether or not you give them money. * Humorous response and no money: * Humorous response and give them money: no points. * Aggressive response and no money: no points. * Aggressive response and give them money: . If you have Anders in your party, he will comment to you and the children how this isn't going to stop; that it is the Templars forcing the mages' hands'. Evelina drops nothing, though there is a Design: Rune of Devastation in a nearby chest. Later, you will receive Letter: A Messy Handwritten Note from Walter. (This does not seem to depend on giving them money or not.) Emile de Launcet Hightown (night) To track down Emile de Launcet, go to the De Launcet Mansion entrance in Hightown at night. De Launcet Mansion Talk to Emile's parents. You'll learn his mother gave him money to escape, but he is wasting it on alcohol instead and will be found at The Hanged Man during the day. If Isabela, Fenris and Varric are in your party at this point a comical dialogue will end the cut-scene. After speaking with them, check the room in the north east part of the map which contains several chests, one of which holds a Qunari Sword. If you do not loot the sword, you will not be able to complete The Lost Swords. there is a master switch to the left of the door, prior to entering, that will deactivate the traps.}} Exited Mansion Upon leaving the mansion you will be attacked by several Blood Mages, one group will head out of a hidden alley along the left wall, it has a Master level (40 Cunning to open – 200 XP) locked chest unless it was discovered prior to this quest. The Hanged Man Go to The Hanged Man during the day to confront Emile. You have the option to turn him in or let him go. If Isabela is with you, she can provide some comedic relief, especially if paired with Aveline. Anders also has extensive commentary to contribute, and other party members also have minor comments. Isabela, Aveline, Anders, Merrill, Varric and Fenris have paired comments to contribute as well. If you ask Isabela to "help" Emile by kissing him then Letting Emile go results in * * * * Turning Emile in to the Templars but allowing him to spend time with his date: * * * * Turning Emile in to the Templars and not allowing him to spend time with his date: * * So long as Emile survives, his father will send you a letter with a reward. If you are siding with the Templars, be sure to tell Emile to turn himself in. Then when reporting the Knight-Commander Meredith and she asks if Emile is a threat, say No. Quest Completion Return to Knight-Commander Meredith (inside the Templar Hall within the Gallows) to claim your reward and finish the quest. You should also return home to receive the letters from Elsa on behalf of Knight-Commander Meredith, and Guillaume de Launcet for additional rewards. Result The Apostates are apprehended and Knight-Commander Meredith is pleased, slightly depending on how you handled Emile de Launcet. If you choose to let Emile go and tell her he is dead, she will express doubt in your claims but will not act upon it. If Fenris is in the party with less than 100% rivalry, he will expose Hawke's lie. * If you place blame of the situation with the Templars when talking with Meredith at the end of the quest, it results in: , . * If you don't blame the Templars: ** If Anders is in your party, he will blame the Templars. If Fenris or Sebastian are also in the party, they will comment on Anders (it doesn't affect their approval; Sebastian takes prominence if both are present). *** Telling Anders to be quiet: . *** Agreeing with Anders: . If you allow Emile to spend time with Nella, she becomes pregnant. Head back to the De Launcet Mansion for a funny scene. The Drunk Patron in the Hanged Man will also talk about what happens to Nella. Rewards * 1200 XP (quest completion) * (mage), (rogue) or (warrior) – from Huon's remains * 5 from Emile's father, via letter at Hawke's Mansion (from either turning him in or letting him escape) * 5 from Elsa on behalf of Knight-Commander Meredith, via letter at Hawke's Mansion * Design: Rune of Devastation – from chest at end of Evelina encounter * Formula: Fell Poison – from Huon's remains ru:На свободе Category:Dragon Age II main quests